Reminiscence
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Autre monde, autre histoire. Et pourtant, par delà les différences, un lien toujours présent. One-shot bizarre. OzGil.


Oyez, oyez, lectrices de Pandora désespérément en attente de fanfics : le manga est licencié en France par Ki-Oon !

Il va être connu.

On va écrire dessus.

Beaucoup de quantités négligeables, mais beaucoup plus de perles vont arriver dans la section française, à partir du 1er juillet !

Allez, toutes en chœur : YAHOUUUUU ! 0w0

Et donc pour fêter ça, j'ai ressorti un OS qu'il fallait que je tape depuis… fiouu, cinq mois déjà ? Mon premier yaoi Pandora (yaoi réel, je veux dire, pas shônen-ai)… écrit d'une traite, après plusieurs jours de long trip sur les différentes mémoires, les vies antérieures et les possibles connections entre doubles dimensionnels. Et sans beaucoup de sommeil, ce qui explique qu'il soit un peu… bizarre et précipité, on va dire.

Titre : Reminiscence (ah, pour une fois qu'une des musiques de l'OST colle parfaitement avec le contenu de la fic xD).

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki, les droits et sous vont donc à Square Enix et maintenant à Ki-Oon, pas à moi.

Rating : T ? y a franchement rien de graphique…

Genre : yaoi soft (OzGil), UA (plus ou moins voulu pour être une dimension parallèle à la Clamp), schoolfic. Sans doute OOC. POV d'Oz, brouillon et brouillé, mais d'une certaine façon, c'est voulu (c'est la première fois que j'écrivais de ce point de vue, et j'aime le résultat, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur pour les descriptions).

Allez, assez de bla bla, time to read !

Edit : reposté pour remettre tous les espaces entre paragraphes que ce site _si coopératif _a coupés au montage.

* * *

Tu l'as remarqué dès qu'il est entré dans la classe.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, c'est vrai. Après tout, il était le seul élève à être arrivé une semaine après la rentrée, et il en semblait bien conscient : c'est à peine s'il avait osé relever la tête et parler quand le professeur l'avait fait entrer. Mais toi, tu avais relevé un détail, de ta place, et tu le fixais avec intérêt. C'est rare, des yeux pareils. Dorés. Vraiment dorés. Tu as vite eu l'occasion de t'en assurer, puisqu'on l'a envoyé s'asseoir à côté de toi avec un regard appuyé – le genre qui dit « ne lui fais pas trop de misères, je te le confie ».

(Tu aimes beaucoup ton oncle, mais parfois tu te demandes pourquoi, parmi tous les enseignants de ce collège, il a fallu que tu tombes dessus. Enfin tu ne rechignes pas, parce qu'au fond, la « corvée » n'a rien de déplaisant.)

oOoOo

Tu croises son regard doré une seconde, puis il le baisse, intimidé. Il rougit très vite. Tu as à peine entendu le son de sa voix depuis qu'il est là. Il répond à ton bonjour enthousiaste, murmure une excuse polie quand par accident tu empiètes un peu sur sa place. Il a une petite voix claire, celle de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de hausser le ton.

Tu sens son attention dirigée vers toi, quand il croit que tu ne le vois pas. Si tu te retournes de son côté, aussitôt il ne te regarde plus : il est bien tourné vers toi, mais ses yeux sont fixés sur le banc. Tu l'observes, et tu te dis qu'il a vraiment des traits doux, on dirait presque une fille. Ses cheveux sont noirs, légèrement ondulés, et retombent devant sa figure quand il baisse la tête. Ca te donne envie de passer tes doigts dedans.

Ca t'énerve un peu. Parce que tu aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ces yeux, cette voix, ce visage et cette envie impérieuse que tu as de le taquiner te semblent aussi familiers.

oOoOo

Tu en parles à Alice, qui le regarde quelques minutes d'un air perplexe. Elle hausse les épaules et conclut qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu de sa vie.

Sharon-chan t'écoute attentivement, jusqu'au bout. Elle sourit et te répond quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de destin et de rencontre inévitable. Tu préfères ne pas creuser la question.

Il a un petit frère, tu l'as vu s'accrocher à lui comme un gamin. Un petit blond qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il est dans la classe de ta sœur – et elle, vu sa tête, elle s'est encore fait marcher dessus par ce sale môme d'Elliot. Tu oublies les yeux dorés pour un moment et tu pars arranger ça.

oOoOo

Tu te demandes pourquoi il ne porte pas un col marin. Ca lui irait beaucoup mieux. Ensuite tu te demandes pourquoi ça te paraît si naturel de l'imaginer en uniforme de fille.

Tu lui parles beaucoup, longtemps, tu t'amuses à faire disparaître ses affaires pour le voir chercher tout autour de lui d'un air affolé, tu l'effraies en surgissant dans son dos, tu plaisantes sur sa peur du professeur de sciences et de sa poupée, tu miaules tout bas pendant les cours depuis que tu t'es rendu compte qu'il déteste ça.

Et après, tu lui souris avec malice, moitié moqueur moitié attendri par sa panique enfantine. Mais, aussi amusant qu'il soit pour toi de le tourmenter, tu mordrais le premier qui s'y risquerait : d'une certaine façon, tu te sens possessif.

Le temps passe. Quelque part, vous vous entendez plutôt bien.

Tu heurtes maladroitement son coude pendant que tu écris, et tu t'excuses.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Il secoue la tête : non.

-« Non », qui ? insistes-tu juste par plaisir.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre puis la referme, semblant perdu, et tu réalises que tu ne sais pas, toi non plus, quel nom tu attends.

oOoOo

Tu l'as embrassé.

Tu ne sais pas trop bien pourquoi, juste une envie.

Tu te doutais que ce serait intéressant à voir, mais pas à ce point il a l'air complètement déboussolé, à peine s'il pense encore à respirer, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rire.

Il recule, tu avances. Il se retrouve contre le mur et tu tends les bras de part et d'autre des siens pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas tu sais qu'il va protester, te rappeler que vous êtes dans un couloir et qu'il y passe des gens même après la fin des cours, alors tu poses une nouvelle fois tes lèvres sur les siennes pour le bâillonner.

C'est doux. Il gémit tout bas, sans doute un « non », et le son fait courir un petit frisson dans ton dos. Tu remontes une main jusqu'à sa joue, la caresses doucement, et tu entortilles une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ton doigt.

Il agrippe ta chemise et te repousse timidement, sans desserrer sa prise même quand tu t'écartes. Ses yeux dorés sont remplis de questions, ses joues ont pris une jolie couleur rose. Tu lui souris, plus espiègle que jamais.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée » tente-t-il de protester.

- Oh que si… » chuchotes-tu à son oreille.

Une de tes mains se faufile dans son dos pour l'attirer plus près, l'autre descend frôler sa taille. Il frémit et ferme les yeux tu as déjà vu cette réaction, tu le jurerais. Mais tu n'as absolument pas la tête à chercher où. Tu t'empares à nouveau de ses lèvres, tandis que tu glisses ta main sous ses habits, remontant lentement le long de son flanc. Son cœur bat très vite, comme celui d'un oiseau.

Le tien aussi. Il y a quelque chose de différent des autres fois où tu as embrassé, quelque chose qui te donne l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et qui t'interdit de penser que ce que tu es en train de faire pourrait être stupide. Ton autre main quitte son dos pour desserrer doucement l'un des petits poings crispés sur ta chemise, et vos doigts s'entrelacent d'une manière, une fois de plus, inexplicablement familière. Il tressaille de nouveau, puis semble se détendre tout d'un coup, laissant aller son corps contre le tien. Alors tu le serres très fort et, jusqu'à ce que des pas se rapprochant vous forcent à vous écarter l'un de l'autre, confus et le cœur palpitant, tu cesses tout à fait de penser.

oOoOo

Tu t'approches par derrière, à pas de loup, et tu passes les bras autour de sa taille. Il sursaute avec un petit cri et se retourne comme il peut pour te voir.

-Bouh ! » déclares-tu, très content de toi.

Il soupire, certainement vexé de s'être encore laissé avoir, puis te fait soudain un sourire. Un vrai. Pour la première fois. Ca te coupe le sifflet quelques secondes, et tu sens que là c'est toi qui rougis. Juste un peu.

So, sourire ne s'efface pas, adorablement timide mais confiant en même temps, et tu te dis que, vraiment, tu as fait le bon choix.

Tu prends sa main, pour ne plus la lâcher. Tu ne sais pas d'où te vient cette familiarité, mais à deux, vous avez tout le temps de la rendre réelle.

* * *

Tiens, c'est plus sucré que ce que je pensais. Et je me suis rendue compte après l'avoir fini que j'avais réutilisé ce qui est normalement caractéristique d'Alice, le coup du mystérieux « sentiment de familiarité »… Tu me pardonnes, Alice ? ^^

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu. Laissez une review ou n'en laissez pas, à votre guise, mais encore une fois : vive le licenciement !


End file.
